


Smile

by jane_potter



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Bloodplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Knifeplay, M/M, No bad ending just a bad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_potter/pseuds/jane_potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh, Wayne-- you know what, sweetheart, since we are on, uh, intimate terms here, can I call you Bruce? Is that okay, Bruce? Good, good. Brucie baby, I get the feeling that you're ignoring me. Why so quiet? Aren't you en-joying this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon at the Batman Kink Meme: "The Joker wants them both, but has no idea they're the same person." It is as I said to Kayt: I profess to hate something, then read it grudgingly, ponder it, start to like it against my will, and then write it. So it was with Harvey, with Superman, and now with Batman/Joker. Go figure.

Little grunts and moans in the dark, torn clothing rustling, skin against skin against the polished marble floor of Wayne's penthouse suite, all of Gotham spread out beneath those great wide windows for the Joker to spit on, on the schemers picking away at their pointless little plans while up here, high above them all, he's having the best time in the world with the most random of chance encounters.   


Who would have thought that party boy Bruce Wayne would be staying at home alone on Friday night? This thing, this reverse-robbery where the Joker wasn't going to take anything but leave fear behind instead, it turned out to be a lot more rewarding than he'd thought vandalising an empty penthouse would be.

This-- this is delicious, like gunpowder and sour lemons and those itty bitty shrimp in the cocktails at charity galas. The Joker tastes a long swipe of Wayne's skin, salt tingling on his tongue. Be good to have some lemons right now, actually, salt and lemon and enough raw fury pouring off Wayne to intoxicate himself with, drink it all up like the rivers of sweat dripping down the man's back.

The Joker thrusts again, grunts and shifts himself, muttering, until he finds a better angle-- all the better to bite you with, my dear. Wayne snarls, but softly, softly. Oh, this one is just _too_ precious; didn't scream, didn't panic, and now that he's stopped trying to fight, he tries to act like nothing's happening.

 _Well, uh, hate to break it to you, Wayne, but something's_ happening _, all right_.

"Uh, Wayne-- you know what, sweetheart, since we are on, uh, _intimate_ terms here, can I call you Bruce? Is that okay, Bruce? Good, good. Brucie baby, I get the feeling that you're ignoring me. Why so quiet? Aren't you en- _joying_ this?"

A tensing of the shoulders and a flash of teeth-- like a dog, _grr_ , mad and ready to bite, and god he loves how that looks on Bruce. Looks perfect on him. The Joker giggles.

"Ooh, aggressive! I _like_ it like that. It suits you, sweetie."

A thought. Bared teeth and clenched jaw, ready to snarl-- and suddenly the Joker's that much harder, jerking his hips more urgently, _giveit giveittome Iwantyoutogiveittome_ \--

"Ohhh, yes," he groans. He kisses the back of Bruce's neck all tender-like, giggles when Brucie thrashes in protest. "You know who you remind me of, Bruce? Sometimes you are _just_ \-- like-- Batman."

Stillness, total and complete-- then kicking, struggling, snarling, but that just makes him laugh and laugh and keep laughing as he hits Bruce over the head with the hilt of his knife again, still thrusting into him.

"Come on now, _shh_ -sh-shhhhh. You're hurting my feelings." Wounded, now, like a simpering girl in a blue dress-- such inconsideration! "I'd almost think you didn' _t like_ this."

Quick as a flash, the blade in the corner of Bruce's mouth and utter stillness again in the man's body, his face mashed against the floor, pinned down beneath the Joker with his expensive suit in tatters and his pride in pieces.

"And if you're not having fun, Brucie baby... well, then, I'm just gonna have to shooooow you the _funny_ side of it all, won't- _uh_ I?"

And it comes, that beautiful grin, hatefully reluctant lips peeled back from clenched teeth like a deathsnarl. God what he'd give to get the Batman to do that, do it like Bruce does, do it for him...

Oh. _Fuck_. The Joker grabs a fistful of Bruce's hair and yanks it for leverage as his hips piston feverishly. Bruce growls and flinches-- is this hitting a nerve, now? He was being kind of _boring_ before, just laying there and sulking-- but no, that's blood running over the Joker's fingers. Oops. Didn't mean to cut up poor Bruce's lips when he was already being so good about smiling. Oh well.

Rutting feverishly, the Joker closes his eyes, pictures lemon-sour smiles and teeth bared like furious fangs, brings his hand up and licks the blood off, Batmans and Jokers and Bruces, oh my!-- and he's _there_ , he's coming, smashing Bruce's face into the floor and gasp-laughing hysterically at the idea, the mere thought of how much _better_ this is gonna be when he does it to Batman.

"That was amazing, sweetheart," the Joker drawls, pulling out of Bruce and patting him on the back of the head affectionately before he stands, zipping himself up and smacking his lips in satisfaction. "Really, you were great. I'll call."

And he throws a card down, cackles delightedly when it lands face-up on Bruce's bare, beaten back as he lays crumpled and trembling with rage on the floor, his eyes incandescent with fury that would gladly kill if given half the chance. Fucked silly is a good look on this pretty party boy. The Joker's still laughing as he skips out of the penthouse and into the elevator, down down _doooown_ and back into Gotham's bloody mess and unravelling chaos.

He can't help feeling, for some reason, that Batman's going to be brutal tonight.


End file.
